User talk:EdmundtheJust
Welcome to my Talk Page Feel free to leave any message but be polite. Thank you! sig Archives: ----- Archive 1 ● Archive 2 Expanding I've been thinking; this summer, why don't we make this an encyclopedia of C.S. Lewis as well as of Narnia? We could write articles on his other books and also write articles on his family members (his parents, brother, wife, stepchildren, etc). It will require that we get involved enough to read books and write articles, but we should hopefully have more time over the summer than right now. What do you think? ● Category:Templates 19:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *Well considering the fact the cslewis.wikia.com redirects here, I think we should put up information about all things Lewis, especially Narnia. Maybe we could request a secondary namespace for out of universe articles. I think it would be a nice feature to have such comprehensiveness. ~Arvan 04:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Like WikiNarnia:Pagename'', where "WikiNarnia" is the namespace. So we could have something like OOU:C.S. Lewis, where "OOU" stands for Out Of Universe. ~Arvan ::*No, WikiNarnia is the project namespace. The normal pages wouldn't have a prefix. ~Arvan :::*Well, a page like "Aslan" would be titled "Aslan", "C.S. Lewis" would be at "OOU:C.S. Lewis", and "Featured Article Nominations" would be at "WikiNarnia:Featured Article Nominations". And of course, "OOU" could be something else that makes more sense/looks better. ~Arvan ::::*Take note of the poll on my talk page. ~Arvan Focus on the Family Dramatisations I noticed there aren't any articles on the FOTF Radio Theatre dramatisations. I believe they should have their own articles as they are not audiobooks, but are radio adaptations. Tolkien Gateway has done articles on each adaptation, for example here. Halian the Shipbuilder 02:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *Will do. Thanks ~Halian Hi. I'm new to this so can u tell me what small pages need editing? I love to write and I've made a few articles on WikiNarnia. 17:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi EdmundTheJust. You are an administrator right? What is that? You left a message on my talk page saying ..."all of your edits will be counted to you"... Ok, what does that mean? 13:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Taashban Tombs Hi, I don't know anything about Narnia, but I was fixing double redirects and I came upon this page Taashban Tombs, it appears that the page redirects to itself, just wanted to bring it to your attention. --[[User:_Annonnimus|'''Anon]] [[User_talk:Annonnimus|''(Talk)]] 06:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) clear template Hi, ETJ. I'm new here but I'm more or less familliar with the wikia editor. I tried to use a in the dwarf page and was surprised to find it doesn't work here. In the Bleach Wiki, which is my home wiki, this template pushes the text of the next paragraph under a line made by the lowest piece of content appearing in the paragraph above, it prevents text from climbig, hiding or congesting against images. BTW be advised, my sig brings you to my Bleach Wiki user and talk page. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)''']] 16:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Diabl2master I go to school with georgie btw =P ~-~ Diabl2master ~-~ 21:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Merpeople or Sea People I was editing the article Sea People and I discoverd that when I typed in merpeople it redirected me to the Sea people page yet they are a diffrent race how can I fix this - Agent chant 20:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) WHY I am wondering why I was blocked yesterday for false info. Can you tell me witch page had inaccurate information Thanks 　Agent chant 20:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) * Can you tell me witch article I messed up on so I can fix it Thanks again Agent chant 14:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Tumnus Hi -- to fix a page that has been repeatedly vandalized, click the "History" link in the header. That will show all the edits. Then click the date/time link on the last good edit. When the page comes up, click "Edit this Article". You will get a warning that you are editing an out of date copy of the article. Click save, and voila, the page is restored :). Tumnus appears to have been vandalized before april 1st, so I put it back to an old version by Wolfdog; I couldn't see anything more recent that looked right. Happy Easter! -- Wendy (talk) 03:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hi there. Unfortunately, no, there is no way to create a redirect without creating a page. Was there some reason you didn't want the pages? On the bright side, things like "the professor" now automatically go to "The Professor" in the search results (ie, capitalization doesn't matter), which didn't happen awhile back, so one has to create far fewer redirects at least! -- Wendy (talk) 22:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC)